Training Hall
| Type = Training building | Visitors = | Films = Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 | Shorts = Secrets of the Furious Five | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Video games = Kung Fu Panda World Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends | Books = | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda }} The Training Hall is a large building located within the Jade Palace grounds where students are trained by appointed instructors in the art of kung fu. Description Interior The Training Hall is said to have undergone many expansions and refinements over the years, each modification reflecting the wishes and training philosophy of the current martial arts instructor. The present incarnation of the Training Hall was designed by Master Shifu (due to his strict nature at the time) and is noted to be the most dangerous, difficult, and terrifying training layout in the entire history of China. . Retrieved July 29, 2010. Training mechanisms Jade-tortoise2.png|Jade Tortoise of Wisdom Wooden-warriors.png|Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors Seven-talon-rings.jpg|Seven-Talon Rings TigressClubs.png|Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion ViperFieldOfFire.jpg|Field of Fiery Death Adversary.png|The Adversary Exterior , Shifu, and the Furious Five in the training courtyard]] The exterior of the Training Hall consists of a walled courtyard with various training devices scattered around the edges, such as a weapons rack. Here students can exercise alone, such as when Po attempted to learn a full split for the first time, or train together in sparring matches. In the first film, the courtyard was where the Furious Five attempted a surprise attack on Shifu as a training exercise, and where Po was later set up to spar with Shifu and some of the Five. History Creation According to the first known origin, the Training Hall was constructed almost nine-hundred years ago (prior to the events of the first film) by Master Golden Takin, who was the first martial arts instructor to be appointed by Master Oogway. The Training Hall had undergone many refurbishments over the years, with the current one being designed by Shifu alone. However, in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, the current Training Hall was revealed to have been designed by Shifu and built by his former kung fu classmate Taotie, who constructed it in order to have a better training environment and to help Taotie improve in kung fu. In Kung Fu Panda 's first glimpse inside the Training Hall]] The Training Hall made its first appearance not long after Po was selected as the Dragon Warrior, when Shifu lead Po inside for the very first time. The Furious Five were inside training at the time, and being the devoted fanboy, Po watched them in awe until a stray piece of wood from a shattered spiked club smacked him in the head, courtesy of Tigress. As part of his campaign to intimidate Po into leaving, Shifu told Po to immediately begin in the deadly training course. An unnerved Po tried to look for an alternative and less deadly means of training, and eventually decided on the Adversary. As the Five and Shifu watched, Po faced the Adversary and gave it a tiny, half-hearted punch. On Shifu's suggestion, Po gave the adversary a far more powerful punch, resulting in the dummy swinging back and knocking the panda into the training course, where he failed spectacularly in every single stage except the Seven-Talon Rings. The Training Hall and the courtyard outside were the settings of Po's first day of training. He sparred with each of the Furious Five except for Tigress, and each fight took place in the courtyard, with the exception of Crane, who "fought" against Po by the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. The Training Hall was last seen when Shifu heard Po making kung fu sounds in the distance, and the Hall was the first place he looked, only to find the panda in the kitchen instead. In Secrets of the Furious Five instructing his class]] When Po was assigned by Master Shifu to instruct an "Introduction to kung fu" class full of rambunctious bunny children, it was held in the Training Hall's courtyard, where he shared stories about how each of the Furious Five learned lessons in kung fu. In Legends of Awesomeness Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 2 stuffing forty bean buns in his mouth]] The Training Hall was only briefly seen at the beginning of the film when the Furious Five watched as Po struggled to fit forty bean buns into his mouth. In Kung Fu Panda 3 The Training Hall is seen at the beginning of the film. Here, Shifu passes his teaching torch to Po. When Po tries to train the Furious Five, his words only wind up ruining the class, and wrecking the training hall. All that the Furious Five succeeded in learning is that Po can't properly teach and Tigress is flammable. In Showdown of Legendary Legends The Training Hall is featured as a playable level called the Jade Palace Dojo. It is classified as a "danger level", as the training mechanisms activate and deactivate as time in the level progresses. Trivia * Another name for a training hall is "kwoon" ( : 館 ; : 馆 ; : guǎn). * The Chinese characters on the tapestries hanging near the front doors inside the Training Hall say, "Focus. Harmony. Honor. Sacrifice. Courage. Power. Agility. Speed. Grace. Balance." * Some of the inspiration for the Training Hall was taken from the 1978 classic kung fu movie The 36th Chamber of Shaolin. Gallery Images Training-hall-art.png|Concept illustration of the Training Hall by Tang Kheng Heng and Nicolas Marlet Training-hall-art2.png|Concept illustrations by Tang Heng Training-hall-art-3.png| Training-hall-illustration.png| Po6.jpeg|Concept artwork of Po and the Adversary by Nico Marlet and Max Boas ShifuFiveTraining.jpg|Shifu and the Furious Five training in the courtyard outside the Hall View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Clip The Furious Five|The Furious Five training in the Hall in Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Clip Po won't quit|Po training with Shifu and the Five Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Clip Dumpling Warrior|The Five watching Po stuff bean buns in his mouth in Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Animal Alphabet - KFP LOA|Po and Shifu outside the Hall in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness View more... References Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Shorts Locations Category:TV Series Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda World Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Structures